Friends Forever. Even Through E-mail.
by Teh Jessica
Summary: Sora is moving to the United States. How will Tai react?
1. Default Chapter Title

Friends Forever. Even Through E-mail  
Part: 1  
Disclaimer: If I owned them I would not be writing this Fic. I would be writing the next script!  
(A/N: Hmmm... I don't know. I think this will definitely turn into Taiora somehow so if you don't like those kind of stories, please remember that I warned you! Oh ages! Let's see. Tai, Matt, and Sora are 15. Mimi and Izzy are 14. Joe is 16. T.K and Kari are 12. I don't know if all of the characters will be in the story, but those are the ages anyway.)  
  
Tai's POV  
  
As I stood at the air port I couldn't help but break down into tears. My best friend in the whole world was moving. She was moving to the United States. I remember the day she told me.  
  
*One of those scary flash back things*  
  
"Tai? I need to talk to you." Sora said.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't have good news.  
  
"Tai, I'm...I'm moving. To the United States. My Mom got a good job offer. She said that..."  
  
"What? moving?" I interrupted. "To the United States?" I felt a tear slip out of my eye and down my cheek. 'Man, don't cry.' I told myself. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Tai. My Mom got a good job offer there that she just couldn't turn down."  
  
"Oh man, Sora. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Next month."   
  
I felt another warm tear on my cheek. She brushed it off my face.  
  
"Tai, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's...it's not your fault Sora." I said trying to smile. Then I ran. I don't know why, but I ran all of the way home. Sora tried to call to me, but I was too confused to know what to do.  
  
*End scary flashback thing*  
  
I had pretty much avoided Sora for the past month. It wasn't that I wanted to. It was just that I was afraid that if I talked to her, I would break down crying. She had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. When we were four we used to play in the sand box together. We both cried in the far corner of the room together the first day of kindergarten. We both got through those oh so fun years of middle school together. We were always on the same soccer team. We also got through the first year of High School together. (A/N: This is the summer after 9th grade.) We had always depended on each other. Even in the Digital World. We had always looked out for each other and now that she was leaving, I didn't know what I would do without her. I knew that I liked her more than just a friend too. I loved her and it hurt me so much to know that she would be leaving and so soon now.  
  
"Tai?" Someone said bringing me out of my sad thoughts. I turned around. It was Sora! 'Oh man, I hope she isn't mad at me.' I thought.  
  
"Hi, Sora. I just wanted to say sorry for avoiding you. It was just that every time I saw you and I though about you leaving I was afraid that..."  
  
"Shhh, Tai." Sora said, quieting me. "It's okay Tai. I understood why you did what you did. I'm gonna miss you. You are my best friend Tai." We were both crying now. "I love you Tai and I will never forget you as long as I live. Oh, and thanks for coming to say good bye. I almost didn't think you would show."  
  
"I wouldn't have missed saying good bye to you for the world Sora. I will never forget you either."  
  
"I gotta go Tai. I can't miss my plane. Here." She said shoving a piece of paper into my hand as she ran off to the entrance of the plane.  
  
I cried as I watched the plane take off. It was so embarrassing for me to cry at my age, but I didn't care. I looked at the wrinkled piece of paper that Sora had handed me before she got on the plane. It simply said:  
  
Tai, Never lose touch with me. Here is my e-mail address. Soccerstar@aol.com. (A/N: I just made up the first thing that came to mind! Oh yeah and it is AOL because that is the addy that she will be using in the US) Please e-mail me. Your best friend always,  
Sora.  
  
I promised myself right then and there that I would e-mail her and never lose touch with my best friend. The girl I loved more than life itself.  
  
My parents drove me home from the air port. Kari handed me a tissue. I used it to dry my tear-drenched face. "Thank you, Kari. You are the best sister in the world."  
  
When we finally got home, I ran over to the computer. I knew that she would be on the plane for about a day but I couldn't help it. (A/N: That is true. My Dad went to Nagasaki, Japan about a week ago and it took him about that long to get there.) I wanted to e-mail her. I began typing:  
  
Hey Sora! How was the plane ride? I hope you didn't get too bored. How is the United States? Are the people nice? Do you like your new house? Please e-mail me soon. I really miss you even though you left less than a half and hour ago. Love always,  
Tai  
  
I hoped that she would be able to e-mail me soon. I was tired so I headed off for bed. I dreamed of Sora and the United States. In my dream she looked so small in such a large country.  
  
Morning finally arrived.  
  
"Hi sleepy-head!" Kari said. "Did you realize that it is 11:30 Tai?" Kari said.  
  
"11:30? Oh man! I can't believe I slept that long!"  
  
Kari smiled at me. Then the phone began ringing. Kari picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hi Matt. You know you are so cool and you hair is so awesome like..."  
I took the phone from Kari.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled in protest. (A/N: Come on. It's one of those cute little kid's crushes!)  
"Hi Matt." I said talking into the phone.  
  
"Hey Tai."  
  
"Your sister really seems to like me." Matt said laughing.  
  
"Yeah. You and your little brother. Kids now-a-days!"  
  
"I know what you mean. So, did you get to say good bye to Sora?"  
  
"Yeah I did. I can't believe that she's gone. She was my best friend ever. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yes I do." Matt said. "But, remember that she still is your best friend."  
"You're right." I said.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you got to say good bye to Sora and all. I have to go now because I promised my bro that I would get him some ice-cream. Talk to you later Tai."  
  
"Yup. Bye." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
"What did Matt say? He is so cool!"  
  
"Man, Kari! He just wanted to make sure I got to say good bye to Sora. And since when do you like Matt?"  
  
"Since I don't know. He and his brother are so cool!"  
  
'Twelve year olds!' I thought.  
  
The day seemed to drag by. I couldn't wait to check my e-mail. I knew that there was a 13 hour difference between us and New York. Which was were Sora was going to be living so I had to wait for a time that would be logical for her to e-mail me. Finally it was 5:30. I decided that this would be a good time to check my e-mail.   
  
"Hmmm... forwards, forwards, junk, something from Kari, here it is! An e-mail from Sora!" I quickly opened it.  
  
Hey, Tai! The plane ride was terribly boring. I had never imagined that the ocean was that big! The people in New York seem pretty nice. We have a house in the country. It is so different from where I used to live. I don't know if I will ever get used to that cow smell! I am having a little trouble with my English. I know that we learned it in school, but I had no idea that it would be spoken so fast and they use so many slang terms. Nevertheless, I think everything will be just fine in a couple of months. I got up early in the morning to see if you had e-mailed me. I was so happy to see that you did! I really miss you too. Luv ya always, Sora.  
  
I couldn't believe it! She had e-mailed me already!  
  
"Hey Tai! Why are you so happy?" Kari said coming up behind me. "Did Sora e-mail you?"  
  
"Yeah she did!" I replied.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Tai! Tell her I said hi. I gotta go now."  
  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to the store with Mom to buy me some new shoes. I'll see ya later Tai."  
  
"See ya!"  
  
I turned my attention back to the computer as Kari and Mom left. I clicked reply and began writing.  
  
Sora, glad to see that you could get back to me so soon! You live in the country now? That must be a weird contrast for you. I'm sure you will catch on to the English there soon. You are one smart girl. Kari says, hi. You know who she likes now? Matt Ishida and T.K. 12 year olds can be so weird! I hope you can find a soccer team to play on once school begins. Talk to you later. Your best friend forever, Tai.  
  
I clicked send. I really did miss her, but I knew that I couldn't just live at the computer forever so I started playing some video games. I carefully avoided my sister's Pokemon game! That Pikachu thing haunts my dreams, I swear! I played for hours. I never noticed my Mom and Kari come back home. I went to bed when I realized that it was 11:30. I cried myself to sleep. I couldn't believe that this was affecting me this much. I knew that pain lessened after time, but knowing this I also knew that this was going to be one long summer.  
  
  
End Part: 1  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Friends Forever. Even Through E-mail.  
Part: 2  
  
Sora's POV  
  
Summer soon ended. I really missed Tai, but I knew that I had to move on. School work and soccer was starting to take up most of my time. Kids at the school were nice. It was a much smaller school than what I was used to. Many of the kids would talk to me. They seem really open to people from other countries. Sometimes it would be really hard to follow their speech, but I began to slowly catch on.  
  
"Hey Sora!" I turned to see one of my new friends, Megan wave to me.  
  
"Hi Megan. You are still coming over to my house tonight, right?"  
  
"Yep." She said pushing her long dirty blonde hair out of her blue eyes.  
  
"That's good. Maybe Tai e-mailed me."  
  
"Tai? Who's Tai? Is he your boyfriend, or something?"  
  
Oh man, I slipped. I never had told anyone about Tai before. "Ummm...no. He is my best friend." I said, taking a picture I had of him out of my purse.  
  
"Wow! He's a little cutie!"  
  
"You think so?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Don't you?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Well, I'll see you later. I got to get to class." She said walking towards one of the English classrooms.  
  
That night Megan and I checked my e-mail.   
  
"Let's see what I have here. Some e-mails from about 5 of the guys in my class, forwards, oh here! Two messages from Tai!"  
  
"Ohhhh! So you seem to be one popular girl! E-mail from five guys in our class and two from your boy friend Tai?" Megan said laughing.  
  
"I told you that he wasn't my boy friend, Megan." I said as I opened the first e-mail from him. I began reading it to myself.  
  
"Hey that is all in Japanese girl! Tell me what it says!"   
  
"Oh sorry. I forgot. It just says that he misses me and that he is top player on the soccer team again. The other one says that his little sister Kari is still in love with Matt and T.K. and that he was sorry that he hadn't been e-mailing me lately. He also writes in this that he misses me."  
  
"Wow! He seems to really like you."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Of course most guys can't even bring themselves to write two words per e-mail! And he really misses you! That is so sweet. I wish that my guy would write like that."  
  
Her boy friend reminded me a lot of Tai. He was one of those kids that had a great sense of humor and was really easy to pick on.  
  
"Yeah. You're boy friend does remind me a lot of Tai." I felt a tear drop fall out of my eye.  
  
"Sora, don't cry. I'm sorry. I know that you really care about him. So how about we do something else for awhile?"  
  
I agreed. We started playing my Sailor Moon game. (Scary thought!) It took Megan awhile to catch on though. It was all in Japanese. Her mom came to pick her up about 9:00 and I headed off to bed at 10:30. I had another one of those dreams where Tai and I were together and we were so happy. I woke up that morning crying.  
  
"What's the matter, Sora?" My mom asked opening the door.  
  
"Nothing, Mom. Just another bad dream." I said smiling at her.  
  
Years had past and I eventually lost contact with Tai. I decided to move back to Japan. My Mom stayed in the United States. She got remarried and is raising a beautiful baby boy.  
  
When the plane got to Japan, I hurried to a pay phone. I couldn't find Kamiya in the phone book at all so I moved on to Ishida. I found his number and I dialed it.  
  
"Hello? Is Matt Ishida there?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. This is him. May I asked who's speaking?"  
  
"It's me. Sora Takenouchi." I said.  
  
"Sora? Where are you?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm back in Japan."  
  
"Really? So you never did get married, did you?"  
  
"No I didn't Matt. That's because I only love one man in the world."  
  
"Tai, right?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you guess?"  
  
"I could just tell and I knew that he loved you too."  
  
"He did? Do you know where he lives now? I couldn't find him in the phone book."  
  
"Yeah. He lives in Tokyo now." He gave me the address.  
  
"Thank you Matt." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
I knocked on the door of Tai's apartment.  
  
"Hello?" A man said opening the door.  
  
"Are you...are you Taichi Kamiya?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. How can I help you?"  
  
"Oh Tai. It's me. Sora!"  
  
"Sora? As in Sora Takenouchi?" He asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Oh man, Sora. I haven't seen you in years." Tai said hugging me.  
  
I returned the hug. "I know Tai. I never wanted to loose touch with you. I don't know how it happened."  
  
"I never wanted to loose touch with you either. You know I never got married. I was too in love with you Sora." He started to kiss me. I kissed him back hoping that this moment would last forever. When we finally released he looked into my eyes and said, "I love you Sora." 'I guess my dream came true after all.' I thought as he kissed me again.  
  
The End  
  
Okay. I know this was really stupid. I just couldn't think of a better ending. So I understand if you think it is really stupid. Please don't tell me how much this sucked! And thanks to every one that reviewed part one of this story!  
  



End file.
